


To Live and Die in New York [FANART]

by Wanderer



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this drawing of John Reese, then decided to make it into a cover for a possible POI fic.  But then I realized I have more than enough fics going.  I don't have time to start one more.  What to do?  Answer:  share this with online fandom, and see if it inspires anyone to write a fic of their own for it.  So I'm posting this art in the hope that someone will write a fic for it.  I really hope that happens.  Write whatever you want, gen or slash.  So, anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live and Die in New York [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what people think of this. I had some ideas in mind when I designed it, and I'll say what they were if people want to know. But I thought it might be better to let others see what they see in it, rather than locking everyone into interpreting what I was thinking of, if anyone wants to write a fic from this. And if more than one person wants to take it on as a sort of fic prompt, that would be fantastic. : D I really hope it inspires someone. Oh, and if you want to write a fic but don't like this title, if you let me know in the next few weeks, I can change it.

 


End file.
